mis sentimientos por mi mejor amigo-a
by skayue-chan
Summary: Utau empieza a tener ciertos sentimientos por su mejor amigo kukai, a quien ya considera una persona muy especial y esencial en su vida pero es incapaz de confesársele temiendo a que este solo la vea como a una buena amiga o hermana, sin saber que este esta pasando por la misma situación que ella. fan fic inspirado en dos canciones que pondré, porfaaa leeanlo


**Hola gente de fanfiction, como han estado?**

**Me parece que quizá algunos me reconozcan por el primer fan fic que escribí titulado "extraño sentimiento" y tal vez esas personas ya estén pensando "¿Por qué rayos sube un nuevo fic si no ha terminado el otro?" vale, vale, tienen toda la razón de reclamarme pero es que no lo pude evitar, en cuento a mi mente loquilla se le ocurrió una historia para un kutau tenía que escribirla y bueno, aquí la tienen.**

**Me encanta esta pareja y tristemente he notado que hay muy pocos fan fic de ellos, así que por eso es que decidí aportar uno que espero sea de su agrado. Tengo planeado que sean 3 capítulos, los dos primeros serian song-fic, el primero desde el punto de vista de utau y claro una canción que más o menos describe sus sentimientos, el segundo seria desde el punto de vista de kukai igualmente con sus respectiva canción y el tercer capítulo sería un pov normal sin canción. **

**Ok, basta de presentaciones que sinceramente muchos la pasan de largo (lo digo porque yo a veces lo hago cuando leo un fan fic) y comencemos…**

**Ya saben, shugo chara no me pertenece ni los personajes, esta historia es solo con fines de entretenerme y entretenerlos.**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

UTAU POV

Me encontraba en el estudio terminando de grabar la canción de mi más reciente disco, me causaba gran alegría el volver a contar con el apoyo de mis fans ya que la música es lo más importante para mí y cuando, snajo-san y yo fuimos despedidas de easter fue realmente muy duro volver a comenzar desde cero. Pero gracias a la ayuda de mi representante y amigos desde ya unos meses atrás he vuelto a presentarme en conciertos y a grabar nuevas canciones que mis fans han aceptado con entusiasmo, ahora solamente mi música tiene como único fin el llegar a los corazones de quien las escucha causándoles alegría y amor.

- Es todo por hoy, buen trabajo – dice sanjo-san desde la cabina una vez termine de interpretar la canción - por hoy no hay más pendientes… tienes el resto del día libre – me aliviaba mucho escuchar eso, ya quería relajarme un poco tras dos semanas de estar en sesión de fotos, prueba de vestuario, grabación de videos, entrevistas, etc, etc., a veces solo quisiera ser una chica normal.

- perfecto…ya que al fin te han dejado libre… ¿te apetece ir a comer algo? – y ese era kukai, hablando como si nada también desde la cabina, ya tenía tiempo insistiéndome en dejarlo venir a ver como se grababan las canciones y hoy accedí a dejarlo.

- por supuesto… se me antoja comer en ese nuevo puesto de ramen que abrieron hace poco – dije a través del micrófono con cierta emoción, la comida de allí se veía tan exquisita que cada vez que pasaba por allí y olía la comida se me hacía agua la boca. De repente oigo la sonora carcajada de aquel chiquillo idiota. Definitivamente se había ganado un buen golpe de mi parte en cuanto lo tuviera en frente de mi. ¿Qué le resultaba tan divertido?, ¿se burlaba de mi?

- lo …. Lo siento – trataba de tranquilizarse, incluso hasta lagrimas la habían salido de tanto reir – es que no sé qué botón apreté que te oíste como una ardilla jajajaja – aun decía entre risas mientras que a mi primero me salió una venita de enfado en la cien, aunque inevitablemente, la risa de kukai me contagio y también empecé a reír.

Ha pasado alrededor de tres años desde que kukai y yo nos hicimos bueno amigos y todo inicio de la forma más inusual, por una repentina competencia de ramen. A partir de ese día, descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos entendíamos y la charla entre ambos siempre era muy agradable y divertida, incluso de la nada y sin consultarme comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre, eso no me molesto ya que yo también hice lo mismo. Insistía en acompañarme a donde pudiera y siempre llegaba de esa forma tan jovial, como si todo lo que se propusiera a hacer lo lograría sin problemas. Sonreía como si la vida fuera un simple juego para él. Esa actitud suya, que para muchos quizá les resultara algo ególatra y narcisista, a mí me alegraba el día por más pesado que fuese, era como si me contagiara su exceso de energía.

Ya íbamos en camino hacia al puesto de ramen que la había dicho. Como costumbre, kukai hablaba sin parar y riendo de hasta porque paso una mosca, pero en cambio yo, estaba muy ausente y perdida en mis pensamientos. Un asunto me tenía algo inquieta desde hace unos días y no lograba sacármelo de la cabeza, lo peor era que no había nada que pudiese hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta al oírme suspirar sin que yo lo deseara

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – lo evadí con otra pregunta fingiendo obstinación

- pues por tu mirada – me dice en tono de sabelotodo y señalando mi rostro

- ¿Qué tiene? – Lo desafío – es mi mirada normal

- jajaja – ríe victorioso cosa que me hace enfadar un poco, más que nada era por el hecho de que no me creía – te conozco muy bien utau – dice orgulloso – sé que algo te preocupa – mira al frente muy tranquilo, bien sabía que terminaría por contarle, siempre era así

"Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera

Lo quiera o no lo quiera

No tengo otra manera"

- es ikuto – termine por revelarle la verdad. Era inevitable ser honesta con él. Lo curioso es que jamás me presionaba, yo creo que por eso era tan sencillo contarle mis problemas o inquietudes

- ¿le sucedió algo malo? – reacciona preocupado, yo sé que no fingía. Aunque no lo conocía muy bien, le interesaba por el simple hecho de que es mi hermano. Yo negué con la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

- me llamo para decirme que planea regresar dentro de dos semanas

- ¿Qué no te da gusto? – me pregunta extrañado al ver que mi expresión no reflejaba emoción si no de preocupación

- claro que si …. – me parece que sin querer alce un poco la voz, tengo la confianza que eso no le haya ofendido – pero …. También me pregunto ….. - empiezo a bajar la voz – si sabía si amu seguía enamorada de hotori …. Yo le respondí que ella no me ha contado nada de tener un noviazgo con él

- ¿Por qué te pregunto eso?

- ikuto está enamorado de amu desde hace tiempo y planea declarársele cuando vuelva – digo algo desanimada

- de hinamori?! – se sorprende, era lógico, ikuto nunca lo comento con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo, si ahora me lo decía es porque yo ya le había dicho que me di cuenta de eso – entonces ….. estas triste porque se enamoró de alguien más? – concluye, claro él fue testigo del beso que le di a ikuto cuando estábamos involucrados con easter

- claro que no es por eso! – vuelvo a alzar la voz, no sé porque de nuevo sacaba eso al tema, ya hace mucho que le aclare que ya había superado eso de creer estar "enamorada" de ikuto ….. además ….. creo que ahora me gusta alguien más de verdad…..

"Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos

Y eso me bastaba, yo no buscaba más"

Valoraba mucho la creciente amistad que tenía con kukai, con él reía como no lo hacía con nadie más , me divertía mucho con todos los desafíos que me imponía los cuales la mayoría de la veces los ganaba él. Estando con kukai era una chica normal pasándola bien con un amigo, ya que él no me daba un trato especial o delicado, me trataba como a su igual y eso me encantaba. Muchos quizás digan que aunque un chico tengo una mejor amiga debe tratarla como a una dama, ser cortes con ella, no olvidar que esta con una mujer, y todo eso. Kukai no era asi, no digo que sea rudo conmigo pero no me tenía "consideraciones" por ser mujer, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba eso de hacer diferencias de géneros. La amistad de kukai era suficiente para mí, yo era feliz si podía contar siempre con él y deseaba de todo corazón que durara para siempre. Mas sin darme cuenta, algo comenzó a cambiar en mi corazón, algo que no comprendía del todo, o mejor dicho, tenía miedo de admitir.

- entonces? – pregunta sacándome del trance en el que sin darme cuenta, había caído

- una vez hablando con amu me confeso que estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos – al igual que yo – me dijo que si sentía algo por ikuto pero también por tadase, no está segura aun de quien realmente está enamorada … me preocupa que ikuto no sea correspondido si amu se decide por tadase …. Mi hermano jamás se había interesado así por alguien y no quiero que salga herido

- entiendo ….. pero no puedes obligar a hinamori a elegir a tsukiyomi …. Tiene que arriesgarse a un posible rechazo – me parece que dijo eso ultimo como para sí mismo, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación

- lo se …. – digo resignada, estaba muy consiente que no había nada que pudiera hacer y aunque pudiera, ikuto jamás me perdonaría que amu lo eligiera por influencia mía – pero también de ella depende que ikuto se quede definitivamente o se vaya a parís a un internado de música – si se iba, ya no podría ver a mi hermano en mucho tiempo

- tranquila mi chica ramen … - juega con los cabellos de mi nuca al pasar su mano sutilmente por ella. Yo volteo a verlo tímida y un poco sonrojada. No era la primera vez que me llamaba "mi chica ramen", comenzó a decirme de esa forma tras la segunda competencia de ramen que tuvimos, pero esta vez, sentí algo muy especial en su tono de voz, como cálida y apoyadora, fantasías mías seguramente – no importa lo que llegue a pasar, tsukiyomi no se olvidara de ti …. Es tu familia después de todo y lo seguirá siendo sin importar la distancia – kukai era del tipo de chico bromista, de esos que todo se lo tomaba a la ligera y a juego, pero cuando se trataba de un asunto serio, te escuchaba atento y sabía que palabras decirte para hacerte sentir mejor - además … recuerda que no estás sola … yo siempre estaré aquí para ti – se señala con su dedo pulgar con su típica sonrisa de orgullo y demostrando seguridad en sus palabras – soy tu mejor amigo después de todo – "amigo" esa palabra no me agradado del todo – oye! …. Una carrera de aquí al puesto de ramen – suelta de la nada – quien pierda paga la cuenta – apenas termino de decirlo, se echó a correr dejándome unos segundo procesando que se trataba una más de sus competencias. En cuento logre darle alcance, me di cuenta que saco esa repentina competencia para animarme, y lo logro, incluso me dejo ganar aunque intento fingirlo pero yo sabía que así fue, no había manera de alcanzarlo si realmente se lo hubiera tomado enserio.

"Dime que hiciste, dime que cambio dentro de mi

Para cruzar la línea entre tu y yo

La que me convenció"

No me pregunten de qué forma me di cuenta, o como una simple carrera hiso que admitiera lo que quería negar, pero a partir de ese día supe que en efecto yo estaba enamorada de kukai. ¿Qué fue lo que hiso ese chiquillo para provocar que lo dejara de ver como un simple amigo?. Ahora para mí ya era mucho más que eso, se había convertido en alguien de suma importancia en mi vida. Admitía que tenía miedo, esto era un cambio muy repentino en mi corazón, es decir, sin darme cuenta paso a ser mi mejor amigo a algo más, pero conociéndome, no creo poder reunir el valor suficiente para confesármele. ¿Qué tal si él solo siente por mi amistad?, sería muy vergonzoso y ya no me atrevería a verle la cara. No quiero arruinar la amistad que ya tenemos.

Para colmo de males, durante toda una semana yo no tenía pendientes y kukai estaba de vacaciones en su escuela, aprovechando eso, kukai venía a buscarme a diario para salir diciendo que había que aprovechar ya que luego no tenía oportunidad de verme por mis ocupaciones de idol. No me molestaba en lo absoluto verlo todos los días y pasar unos momentos muy divertidos y agradables con él pero cada vez me costaba más trabajo ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y precisamente él era quien lo complicaba agarrándome repentinamente de la mano para llevarme corriendo a algún lugar o cargándome sin razón alguna al estilo nupcial y darme vueltas en su eje. Todo eso y más hacían que me convenciera que definitivamente yo lo amaba, pero mi maldita cobardía me hacía callar y fingir que solo era mi mejor amigo o en algunos casos, golpearlo cuando hacia lo que ya mencione, cuando en verdad mi corazón me suplicaba que fuera sincera.

"Que eres tu, el silencio que me hiso hablar

Lo voz que en mi dormía

La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar"

- vamos tortuga … alcánzame – me gritaba desde lejos retándome mientras me tentaba con mi celular en su mano. Me había llegado un mensaje de sanjo-san y el muy infantil me lo arrebato antes de que pudiera leerlo y ahora me obligaba a corretearlo por todo el parque

- souma kukai! …. Ya déjate de jueguitos y dame eso! – ya me estaba desesperando además de que también ya estaba muy cansada, ya llevaba un buen rato correteándolo

- pero que mala condición tienes – se detuvo para burlarse de mi cansancio con su insoportable sonrisa de superioridad – ya que se ve que no lograras alcanzarme ….. aprovechare y fisgoneare tus mensajes – amenaza abriéndolo y comenzando a teclear

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían como platos en un gesto de terror y vergüenza a la vez, no podía permitir que viera mis mensajes!, en los borradores tenía más de 20 mensajes cuyo remitente era precisamente él, en cada uno de ellos le confesaba mis sentimientos. Los escribí como una forma de calmar un poco los impulsos de mi corazón, tenía la intención de mandárselos pero como era típico en mí no me atrevía y al final los guardaba. No sé de donde agarre fuerzas, pero sin pensarlo salí disparada cual bala directo hacia él a una velocidad que ni siquiera un caballo pura sangre me hubiese podida dar alcance, incluso ni el mismo kukai advirtió mi llegada.

-devuelve eso ahora mismo! – grito ya a escasos centímetros de él y eso lo hiso reaccionar y que pusiera una exagerada cara de espanto y sorpresa, y por instinto alzo su brazo cuya mano tenía mi celular.

Como solo era más alto que yo por unos cuentos centímetros no tuve problema para alcanzar el dichoso aparato aunque lo tuviera en alto, pero debido a la velocidad en que iba corriendo y además de que me sostuve de su hombro, la gravedad hiso de las suyas y ambos caímos al suelo, yo encima de él. Apoye mis manos en su pecho y lo primero que hice fue alzar mi rostro, grave error, mi cara quedo muy cerca de la de kukai que me mira con ese par de penetrantes ojos verdes suyos, no se si sorprendido, ruborizado o simplemente como tenía que ser obvio, adolorido por el golpe, yo creo que era esa última opción pero aun así quede hipnotizada unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron una eternidad, prendada de su mirada. No tienen idea del autocontrol que tuve que tener para no besarlo en ese mismo instante.

- iatai! …. Pero que agresividad la tuya! – sentándose al tiempo que se sobaba la nuca haciendo un gesto de dolor con los ojos cerrados y, gracias a dios, terminando el cruce de miradas antes de que mi autocontrol fallara – solo estaba bromeando – me devuelve el celular

- pu-pues ….. no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromitas – me pongo de pie con mi típica actitud fría y obstinada mientras sacudía la tierra de mi ropa, pero interiormente mi corazón estaba latiendo incontrolablemente

- jajajaja …. Entiendo, entiendo – dice como no dándole importancia e igualmente poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la tierra de su pantalón – y bien … ¿Qué es lo que dice tu "importantísimo" mensaje de sanjo-san? – pregunta haciendo sarcasmo en la palabra entre comillas y en tono burlón, lo que hace que me enfade un poco pero mejor decido ignorarlo para leer el mensaje que hiso que emitiera un leve quejido de frustración – mmmmm … a juzgar por tu cara … supongo que se trata del arduo trabajo de una talentosa idol – como odiaba que conociera tan bien todas mis expresiones y además que lo dijera con tanta confianza, en efecto había dado en el blanco.

- no es precisamente trabajo ….. lo que pasa es que uno de los cantantes faltara a un evento de caridad y sanjo-san me pide de favor que yo me presente en su lugar – le digo de forma automática en lo que yo respondía el mensaje

- vaya eso suena genial! ….. tu corazón es tan bondadoso que estoy seguro que aceptaras – menciona muy seguro y entusiasmado. A mi me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo que me apeno un poco su comentario y nuevamente cometí el error de voltearlo a ver. Mi corazón dio un vuelco completo al observar esa mirada tan cálida y esa sonrisa que no era la típica de victoria o superioridad, era una …. ¿De ternura? - ¿puedo acompañarte?

- su ….. - aclaro un poco la garganta fingiendo toser, pero en realidad estaba intentando bajar el ritmo acelerado del palpitar de mi corazón y bajar la sangre que se acumulaba en mis mejillas, gracias a kami-sama que kukai era un chico de lo más idiota y despistado para esto, o eso quería creer – supongo que no hay problema – fingía que no me importaba pero en el fondo estaba muy contenta de que quisiera acompañarme también a este concierto

- excelente …. ¿Cuándo será? …. ¿será hoy? - realmente se oía muy emocionado y eso hiso que se me dibujara una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro

- el sábado en la tarde … creo que será en un hospital infantil …. Nos quedamos de ver en algún lugar para pasar por ti

- es un trato! – me guiñe un ojo y alza su dedo pulgar – entonces … aún tenemos libre hasta ese día … continuemos divirtiéndonos juntos, todavía queda mucho por hacer – comenzó a caminar con la intención de que lo siguiera, cosa que no dude en hacer. Durante el trascurso del camino sentía su penetrante mirada en mi y sonriéndome. Yo por mi parte no me atrevía a devolverle tal gesto, si volteaba a verlo temía a ponerme algo nerviosa y tensa, esa mirada suya muchas veces me hacía sentirme de esa forma. Pero, era algo que me encantaba

"Eres tu, quien alimento mi libertad

Amarte y no necesitar de nada

Tan solo tu mirada en mi"

Al estar con kukai yo me sentía totalmente libre de hacer lo que sea, sin ataduras, sin presiones y sin tener que fingir en absoluto, con kukai era yo misma. No importaba que no me llevara a restaurantes de lujo o algún lugar caro, yo no necesitaba de esas ridiculeces porque kukai era capaz de convertir el más simple lugar en un sitio donde pasar un agradable momento, tenía un gran ingenio para pensar en alguna actividad para entremeternos y hacerme reír como muy pocos lo hacen, o mejor dicho, como nadie más lo hace. Ya estaba segura de mis sentimientos hacia él, pero el maldito temor y quizá absurdo temor de que si no era correspondida de la misma forma eso causaría tensión entre kukai y yo arruinando la amistad y confianza que ya nos teníamos, por eso no me quedaba más que amarlo en secreto y conformarme con seguir sintiendo en mí esa mirada tan expresiva, tan llena de vitalidad y optimismo, emociones que fácilmente me trasmitía, y simplemente con solo su mirada.

De verdad que estaba más que decidió a aprovechar que ambos teníamos la semana libre de deberes, tan solo el día de hoy me llevo a todo un recorrido en bici por un camino precioso lleno de árboles de cerezo y claro cómo se imaginaran no fue un recorrido precisamente tranquilo porque el señor competitivo nada más en cuento se subió a la bicicleta me reto a una intensa carrera, la cual termino ganando pero también termino con un gran raspón en la rodilla, todo por presumir que podía conducir sin manos, así que, gracias a su osadía, hicimos una corta parada en su casa para que se curara, con todo el historial de heridas que se ha hecho no era de sorprenderse que tenía un amplio botiquín de primeros auxilios. Donde pudimos relajarnos un poco fue cuando dimos un paseo en lanchas en un lago donde habitaban varios patos con los que me divertí dándoles de comer migajas de pan mientras kukai remaba. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, no me quitaba la mirada de encima provocando nuevamente que me tensara un poco aunque me mantenía distraída dándole de comer a los patitos del lago, aunque claro, la comida no me iba a durar para siempre pero lo que aguantara era bueno.

-y bien ….. ¿Qué más quieres hacer? – ayudándome a bajar del bote una vez que estábamos en la orilla, pero al flexionar su rodilla herida emitió un leve quejido de dolor, era lógico que aún le ardiera

- creo que es mejor que nos sentemos un momento, tu herida se abrirá si seguimos caminando

- ¿mi herida? ….. naaaaaa esto no es nada – se hace el fuerte – casi ni me duele … puedo caminar sin problemas así que vamos que aun el día es joven – comienza a caminar pero es notable su cojeo

- kukai ….. mírate ni puedes caminar bien, ¿Cuál es la prisa? ….. Aún tenemos varios días para salir – intento convencerlo, no se lo diría directamente pero me preocupaba que ese raspón fuera a empeorar, después de todo si fue algo grave

- ya se pero … si no aprovecho luego estas tan ocupada que ni puedo verte – infla sus mejillas en gesto de capricho, y luego se molesta cuando lo llamo niño aunque se veía adorable haciendo ese puchero.

- de- de todos modos yo quiero sentarme un rato y comer un helado – le digo el primer pretexto que se me viene a la cabeza, ese comentario me hiso que me pusiera algo nerviosa y como sentía mis mejillas arder no se me ocurrió otra cosa que mostrarme obstinada para disimularlo

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo – finalmente accede – vamos a sentarnos en la banca de allá - señala una que estaba justo en frente de un vendedor de paletas – pero como yo te gane en la carrera de bicicletas tu invitas – sonríe engreído y victorioso, estaba a punto de reclamarle que nunca apostamos nada pero con tal de que ya se quede quieto unos momentos accedí. Luego de unos minutos regreso con dos helados de chocolate, nunca le pregunte de qué sabor quería pero ya sabía que ese era su sabor favorito al igual que el mío – gracias – me dice al entregarle su helado una vez me senté a lado suyo – vaya, vaya ….. acabo de ver algo muy interesante – sonríe pícaro y divertido hacia el frente. La curiosidad se apodero de mí y trata de buscar eso tan interesante que estaba viendo - ¿no son ellos mashiro y nagi? – señala en dirección a donde estaban los mencionados

- si, son ellos … - dije una vez que pude ubicarlos igualmente sorprendiéndome de verlos paseando juntos - ¿estarán en una cita?

- quien sabe – su sonrisa pícara se amplía más, conocía muy bien esa expresión, sé que planeaba ir a molestarlos

- oye …. ¿pero no me habías dicho que no se llevaban bien?

- pues parece que ya no se odian tanto jajajaja … vamos y sorprendámoslos – me dice con una expresión traviesa y cómplice pero cuando estaba por ponerse de pie yo lo agarré de la camisa y lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo de una forma algo violenta – oye pero que ….. – lo callo tapándole la boca mientras sacaba sigilosamente mi celular y les tome una buena foto justo cuando fujisaki le tomaba la mano a mashiro y a esta le aparece un notable sonrojo, luego continúan su camino sin si quiera haberse percatado de nuestra presencia. No sé cuánto tiempo me le quede viendo a esa magnífica toma que algún día usaría a mi conveniencia pero cuando me volví hacia mi compañero este ya tenía la cara azul y un gesto de penumbra

- lo siento ….. – quitando mi mano de su boca algo avergonzada y en cuento pudo respirar de nuevo empezó a toser, yo solo lo miraba desinteresada, ni que hubiera sido para tanto

- un poco más y me matas – respirando agitadamente, vaya que puede ser muy dramático – y ….. ¿se puede saber por qué la hiciste de paparazzi? – refiriéndose a la foto que saque

- por la actitud de esos dos me da la impresión de que salían a escondidas – dije mirando de forma malévola y manipuladora la foto que tome – piénsalo … con esto podríamos chantajearlos – le muestro la foto a kukai mirándolo de forma cómplice

- woooow …. La bella y talentosa hoshina utau también tiene una mente malévola heee? – dice devolviéndome el gesto cómplice señal que me decía que estaba en esta inocente treta conmigo – si que estas llena de sorpresas

"Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo día

Entraste a mi vida

Mi cómplice te hacías"

Cada día con kukai estaba llena de sorpresas, quien sabe cómo lo lograba pero era capaz de encontrar un lugar diferente para ir a pasear, salía con una idea alocada pero muy divertida. Cada día a su lado era nuevo y diferente, yo creo que eso fue una de los tantos factores que hicieron que poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me fuera enamorando de él. Ese entrometido conocía todo de mi vida, tanto de hoshina utau la cantante como la simple y sencilla utau, la persona normal que era. Se las ingeniaba siempre para saber de todos mis conciertos e invitarse solo, asunto que paulatinamente ya no me molestaba, incluso a veces me llegaba a dar ideas para nuevas canciones, las cuales la mayoría de las veces llegaban a ser una reverenda locura pero de vez en cuando entre tantas idioteces que me decía, algunas llegaban a ser buenos temas. Ese chiquillo ya se había convertido en parte muy importante de mi vida así como también mi más fiel cómplice. Ya han sido varias veces en la que ambos éramos cómplices de tretas o secretos del uno del otro. Una vez cubrí a kukai de una lesión que se hiso por andar de valiente, o yo diría de idiota, saltando escaleras en su patineta. Sus hermanos ya le habían advertido que si se volvía a lastimar con su dichoso juguetito se lo quitarían por todo un año ya que anteriormente de la misma forma se lesiono unas 5 veces y una de esas estuvo a casi nada de romperse una pierna. Como no quería que le quitaran su preciada patineta me pidió, o más bien me suplico que le permitiera quedarse en mi departamento en lo que sanara su herida poniéndole como excusa a sus hermanos que yo estaba enferma a punto de la muerte y que tenía que quedarse a cuidarme, no sé cómo rayos le creyeron ese pretexto tan obvio pero termino quedándose tres días conmigo, al menos su lesión no había sido tan grave en esa ocasión. También hubo una ocasión en que kukai y yo actuamos de cupido al idear un plan para volver a juntar a sanjo-san y nikaido-san tras haber tenido una fuerte discusión que tuvieron, aquel plan resulto tan bien que hasta terminaron comprometiéndose en matrimonio, asunto que por cierto solo conocíamos nosotros dos.

…..

…

…..

…

..

.

Desde ya hace un par de horas que estaba de regreso en Japón tras haberme ido por un par de días a parís, extrañamente a petición de mi hermano ikuto. Aquel día, milagrosamente recibí una llamada de su parte diciéndome que debía ir a parís urgentemente, como era típico de ikuto no me dio ninguna explicación más. Claro que yo podía llegar a ser tan terca como él y le dije que no iría hasta que me diera una buena explicación para viajar cientos de kilómetros a un país de un día para otro. La razón era que por fin pudo encontrar a nuestro padre pero a pesar de ser una sorprendente notica la voz de ikuto al informarme de eso era muy apagada y más indiferente de lo usual, no esperaba que se oyera lleno de euforia pero al menos un poco más contento. En cuanto colgué le llame a sanjo-san para que me llevara al aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo a parís, en el avión al único que le avise de mi viaje fue a kukia ya que sabía que iría a buscarme para salir. Solamente le escribí un mensaje que decía: "tuve que viajar a parís de emergencia", inmediatamente me contesto de la razón de mi precipitado viaje, yo solo le respondí que regresando le contaba.

Ahora sentada en los columpios de un solitario parque, comprendía porque el haber dado por fin con nuestro progenitor no era una noticia tan grata como yo esperaba, después de todo a nadie le gustaría reunirse con un familiar de esa forma.

Sinceramente no esperaba a que fuera a afectarme tanto, cuando mi padre se marchó yo tan solo era una niña de aproximadamente 5 años, sin embargo si lo recuerdo, sus melodías en violín, sus enseñanzas de canto y algunas otras cosas. Son muy escasos los recuerdos que tengo de mis padres, por eso mismo me aferro a ellos. Admito que una parte de mi tenía grandes esperanzas de volver a verlo y que contemplara en lo que me he convertido y que me dijera que estaba orgulloso de mi. Ante ese pensamiento, una lagrima escapo de mi ojo mientras tenía la mirada agachada, en unos instantes varias más le siguieron. En momentos como estos, echaba muchísimo de menos a mis charas iru y eru, pero era obvio que no estarían conmigo para toda la vida, bueno sabía que ellas seguían en mi corazón pero no era lo mismo, solo con ellas me atrevía a llorar, solo a ellas les mostraba mi lado vulnerable, odiaba que alguien más me viera así de indefensa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, solo una persona me ha visto así desde que ellas regresaron a mi interior.

-utau! ….. vaya sorpresa, no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto! – de inmediato reconocí esa escandalosa y alegre voz. Rápidamente detuve mis lágrimas y me seque el rostro con las manos antes de que pudiera verme - ¿por qué no me avisaste? ….. hubiera ido a recibirte al aeropuerto – por la cercanía de su voz, supuse que estaba sentado en el columpio a un lado mío

- no tenía contemplado que día regresaría … fue algo que decidí de un día para otro – trate de sonar lo más normal que pude pero sin atreverme a mirarlo directamente, no quería que notara que había estado llorando, aunque por el silencio en el que estábamos me temía que ya sospechaba que me sucedía algo. En eso, sentí una fuerte y cálida mano posada delicadamente sobre la mía que a su vez estaba recargada en mi pierna, aquel tacto hiso que volteara a ver al dueño de esa mano y lo que me encontré fue un par de ojos verdes que me miraban cálidamente junto con una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa.

- ¿en serio me harás preguntar qué es lo que tienes? – no pude evitar sorprenderme, con tan solo oír el tono de mi voz pudo darse cuenta que algo me sucedía. Nuevamente agache mi cabeza luchando para que no salieran más lágrimas y no precisamente porque me daba vergüenza que me viera llorar, si no para poder explicarle la razón de mi tristeza de la que hábilmente se percato

- la razón por la que me fui a parís tan repentinamente, fue por una llamada de ikuto comunicándome que al fin encontró a nuestro padre … - hice una pausa para mirarlo de reojo, como lo esperaba, el me miraba atento sin interrumpirme con alguna pregunta, kukai solía ser demasiado atrabancado e impulsivo, pero cuando se trataba de temas delicados sabía escuchar hasta el final – al llegar a parís le insistí que me llevara con él de inmediato, sospechaba que algo andaba mal al oír su tono de voz cuando me hablo y mis sospechas crecieron al ver su semblante más serio y sombrío de lo usual … - ya sentía mi voz quebrarse y las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, pero kukai continuaba callado y escuchándome – ikuto ….. me llevo directamente … - cada vez sentía que me costaba más trabajo continuar – a unos de los cementerios del país ….. donde estaba la lápida de mi padre – vi como kukai abría sus ojos por la sorpresa para luego suavizar su rostro en un gesto compasivo

- ya veo … ¿tiene mucho que falleció? – me pregunta en un delicado susurro

- hace dos meses … no sabían que tenía familia, por eso no dieron aviso de su muerte … ikuto se enteró al estar visitando escuelas de música, en una de ellas él daba clases – mi voz cada vez sonaba más entre cortada por estar ahogando mi llanto, quería continuar hablando, quería decir que jamás pudimos volver a verle, pero ya las palabras no salían de mi boca. El llanto luchaba por salir pero me negaba a ponerme a llorar, solo dejaba escapar leves quejidos manteniendo mis ojos cerrados. Entonces, unos fuertes brazos abrazándome protectoramente hacen que mis ojos se abran como platos y que mis mejillas ardieran por el sonrojo, todavía con las lágrimas acumuladas.

- no tiene caso que diga lo siento ….. o alguna otra cosa – me dice con una voz sorprendentemente aterciopelada, nunca lo había oído hablar de esa forma tan calmada y tranquilizante – pero …. Si tienes deseos de llorar ….. hazlo …. Te juro que no te veré – me abraza con más fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme

Ya no podía aguantar más y comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas usando como pañuelo el hombro de kukai. Deje salir toda la furia que sentía al pensar en todas las llamadas que mi padre no hiso, en todas las cartas que no envió, en todo el tiempo que se olvidó completamente de sus hijos que pasaron por tanto sufrimientos y sacrificios, en sus hijos que necesitaban su apoyo, que tuvieron que crecer entre gente egoísta y abusadora. Y también descargue el dolor de no poder decirle que a pesar de su abandono yo aún lo quería y necesitaba. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llore pero kukai no dejo de abrazarme. Ni siquiera estando frente a la tumba de mi padre me puse a llorar, tampoco quería que ikuto sintiera lastima por mí, todo ese tiempo me hice la fuerte, como si no me importara que haya muerto. Es increíble como estando con kukai, con solo haberme abrazado sin decir más que unas cuentas palabras hubiera sido suficiente para permitirme desahogarme abiertamente, solo entre los brazos de mi querido amigo a quien amaba profundamente en secreto.

"No fue difícil encontrar la calma

Le hablaste a mi alma

Fue mía la verdad"

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, ni si quiera me percate en que momento el sueño se apodero de mí. Lo más raro es que debajo de mí no tente con mis palmas pasto del parque donde se supone que estaba, en su lugar sentí algo suave y acolchonado. Al poder enfocar mejor mi vista, me incorpore sentándome en mi cama, me encontraba en mi habitación, pero…. ¿Cómo?, se supone que yo estaba en un parque junto con kukai, ¿Cómo es que de repente aparecí en mi habitación?, ¿y donde estará kukai?. En ese momento, imágenes de lo ocurrido en el parque vinieron a mi mente. Es cierto, me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña mientras kukai me abrazaba. Al recordar eso sentí como mis mejillas ardían por el sonrojo en ellas. Entonces … fue él quien me…

-buenos días bella durmiente – y como si lo hubiese llamado por medio de mi mente, aparece él entrando a mi cuarto con su usual sonrisa de "la vida es tan sencilla para mi" y con una bolsa de plástico en la mano - ¿pudiste descansar bien? ….. supongo que sí porque durante todo el camino hacia acá venias profundamente dormida – dijo jalando una silla con ruedas que estaba en mi escritorio a lado de mi cama para sentarse en ella a lado mío – vaya que tienes el sueño pesado … ni la lluvia … ni porque venía corriendo contigo en brazos pudo despertarte – se cruza de brazos sonriendo burlón

- ¿ tu me trajiste aquí? – se que era una pregunta tonta, la acaba de decir pero estaba tan confundida que tenía que confirmarlo

- creo que aun estas medio dormida – alborotándome el cabello, como odiaba cuando hacia eso – es lo que acabo de decir no? – poniendo su gesto de haber realizado una enorme hazaña – veo que cuando acabas de despertar eres algo lenta – burlándose, normalmente lo hubiera fulminado con la mirada, de echo ganas no me faltaban de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por su ofensa pero …. – planeaba quedarme hasta que despertaras ….. pero comenzó a llover así que te cargue y te traje a tu casa – ahora que lo mencionaba, note que su cabello estaba mojado y más alborotado de lo normal, su ropa también esta empapada, pero, yo estaba totalmente seca … ¿Cómo podía ser posible? – jajajajaja – de la nada empezó a reírse, creo que se dio cuenta de mi cara interrogante – tu no te mojaste porque te cubrí con mi chaqueta y la tuya – me explica sin titubeos y mirándome como si hubiese hecho la más inteligente del mundo

Fue en ese momento en que tuve que usar todo el autocontrol que tenía, a quería lanzarme a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle, "gracias kukai, te amo mucho", para luego volver a besarlo. Nadie ha hecho algo así por mí, ni mi propio hermano me cuidaba tanto, realmente estaba sorprendida por ese enorme gesto suyo. Pero mi lado razonable y mi cobardía solo hicieron que me limitara a quedarme en silencio ocultando mi sonrojo volteándome al lado apuesto en que estaba sentado aquel chico tan encantador. A veces quisiera poder llegar a hacer tan impulsiva como lo era él, actuar sin pensar tanto las cosas, arriesgarme y hablarle sobre mis sentimientos por él.

-no era necesario que hicieras esa locura …. Simplemente me hubieras despertado – como era de esperarse en mí que soy incapaz de expresar mis sentimientos, solamente salió ese mí lado indiferente, por suerte kukai ya conocía muy bien esa parte obstinada mía

- no fue molestia … al contrario, me pareció un reto muy divertido escapar de la lluvia contigo en brazos noqueada por el sueño – presume con su aire de triunfador

- tienes un concepto muy raro de diversión kukai – lo miro como bicho raro

- supongo que si … después de todo también me parece muy divertido estar contigo – me regresa mi propio insulto con un gesto de "te gane en tu propio juego". Estaba mal de la cabeza si creía que no me desquitaría, por lo tanto, sin que lo viniera venir le propine tremente golpe en su cabeza hueca – tsssk ….. – se queja – oye ….. con tanto golpe que me das voy a terminar volviéndome loco – reclama con ambas manos en la cabeza y mirándome con un ojo abierto reflejando dolor

- ¿más de lo que ya estás? – burlándome con ironía – dudo que sea posible

- quien sabe ….. puede que quede tan loco al grado que hasta sienta deseos de besarte – y me la devuelve. Ese idiota, dudo que este consiente que me atacaba con un arma de doble filo. Por un lado quería volver a golpearlo y por el otro provoco que me pusiera nerviosa, claro que esto último lo disimule cruzándome de brazos emitiendo un quejido de fastidio e inflando mis mejillas, haciendo esto sé que le concedía la victoria a ese chiquillo – jajajaja …. – ríe alardeando su triunfo – y bien ….. ¿no quieres comer algo?

En mi rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, no por lo que preguntó, sino porque recordé que una vez kukai me comento que en estos casos a él no le gustaba hacer preguntas de "¿Cómo te sientes?" o ¿ya estas más tranquila?". Decía que ese tipo de preguntas hacían que recordaras la causa de tu sufrimiento. De todos modos a su propia manera había logrado que recobrara mi ánimo.

-claro … muero de hambre

- me alegra oír eso, porque traje ….. – se agacha para agarrar la bolsa que traía consigo al entrar – dos órdenes grandes de ramen de cerdo – saca un patillo grande de unicel y me lo entrega – uno para ti y el otro para mí – poniendo el segundo en sus piernas. Justo se le tenía que ocurrir comprar esa comida, sé que lo hiso también para animarme

Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente pero a los dos minutos kukai, con su sola mirada ya me estaba retando y yo use la misma señal aceptando el ya tan conocido desafío que nos hiso amigos inseparables ya hace tiempo.

-yeaaahhh! … gane de nuevo! – presume tras tomar lo que le faltaba del caldo mientras que yo agachaba mi cabeza derrotada, tan solo me quede a dos fideos – ja que te parece? ….. ya van casi tres años que tenemos esta competencia y no has logrado vencerme – presume descaradamente con su actitud de ganador narcisista, odiaba esa expresión suya pero al mismo tiempo me encantaba

- hummm ….. algún día lo hare – le dije segura y como si no me importara del todo

- si claro …. Será el día que caigan vacas del cielo – recoge los platos para tirarlos en el bote de basura de un lado del escritorio – ACHUUU! – estornuda tan exageradamente que hace que hasta de un leve brinco – lo siento ….. espero y no vaya a enfermarme – dice divertido y sin tomarlo muy enserio, típico en él.

- y como no te vas a enfermar si sigues con esa ropa mojada – le reclamo como si fuera su novia, quiero decir, como si fuera su madre – creo que tengo ropa que te puedo prestar para que te cambies – me levanto para dirigirme a mi armario y buscar algo

- oye no me iras a prestar un vestido tuyo verdad?

- claro que no tonto! - ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? – la vez que te quedaste para cubrir tu lesión de la pierna dejaste una camisa y un short – saco la ropa doblada de mi closet y se la entrego

- hooo con que aquí la deje, estuve buscándola por todas partes – mostrándose alegre al ver de nuevo esa camisa

- en verdad eres todo un despistado – sueno algo enojada y reclamante, no solo lo decía por el olvido de sus ropas – ahora metete al baño y cámbiate – lo empujo por la espalda al baño de mi cuarto

"Me asomo un momento a ese universo que eres tu

Es cierto que quisiera descubrir

Un poco más de ti"

Definitivamente ese chico era todo un universo de sorpresas, tres años de amistad y todavía seguía descubriendo nuevas facetas en él. No puedo olvidar la sensación tan pacífica y reconfortante que sentí cuando me abrazo y me hablo con esa cálida voz. Eso me hizo tener la fugaz curiosidad, ¿Cómo se comportara en papel de novio?. No puede ser, ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?. Yo misma provoque que me sonrojara, para tratar de quitarme esa tonta pregunta moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro. No tenía caso el ponerme a pensar en eso, nunca me atreveré a decirle lo que realmente siento, es decir, no me he percatado de ninguna señal de parte de él que me diga que le gusto como más que una amiga. Siempre está cada vez que lo necesito, como hoy que apareció justo cuando más requería a alguien con quien desahogarme, nunca me ha dejado sola, me busca frecuentemente para salir juntos sobre todo cuando nuestras charas volvieron a nuestro interior, nos cuidamos el uno al otro, conocemos casi todo el uno del otro. Lo sé, quizá eso sea suficiente como para arriesgarme y decirle que lo amo, pero, ¿y si ha hecho todo eso solo porque me quiere como a una hermana?, no puedo, no me siento segura. Estaría arriesgando demasiado. Lo único que deseaba era poder seguir siendo capaz de pasar tiempo juntos, no me importaba si se enamoraba algún día de alguien más y yo solo continuaba siendo su mejor amiga.

-así está mucho mejor – saliendo del baño secándose su cabello con una toalla – si se me ocurre enfermarme el entrenador me mata – se quieta la toalla del cabello dejándoselo más alborotado de como ya lo traía

- tu partido contra la otra preparatoria es dentro de 2 semanas verdad? – era más en tono de afirmación

- correcto! … una vez que los venzamos a ellos iremos a la final para ganar la copa entre las preparatorias! – se notaba el fuego saliendo de su cuerpo al decirlo, estaba realmente entusiasmado y motivo de participar en ese partido – espero que ya me has hecho un espacio en tu apretada agenda para ir a verme – me presiona mirándome fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Cada vez que hacia eso bajaba mis defensas y no encontraba más escapatoria que volverme hacia otro lado.

- claro … hare lo posible por ir – respondo de forma indiferente

- excelente … con tu presencia estaré más motivado para darlo todo – de nuevo hace que me sonroje, que bueno que continuaba mirando a otro lado en ese momento. ¿enserio será consiente de lo que provoca en mi con sus miradas y palabras?. Siempre lo decía de una forma tan espontánea y natural que no estaba segura – por cierto ….. también fui a rentar una película – me viro a verlo encantándolo buscando algo en las bolsas que traía la comida – una vez me dijiste que tenías deseos de verla de nuevo no? – en el instante en que me mostro el titulo mis ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa de niña pequeña emocionada por un caramelo se dibujó en mi rostro, era la de mary popins, una película de mi infancia que adoraba y que me motivo a aspirar a ser cantante pero hace muchos años que no veía

- ¿Cómo la encontraste? – se la arrebato emocionada, lo hice sin querer, realmente estaba cual niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo

- pues no fue fácil ….. es una película muy antigua y tuve que recorrer como cuatro centros de renta de películas en un lapso de una hora …. Creo que rompí un record jajajajaj – pone sus manos en su cadera orgulloso y presumiendo de su disque record mundial

¿Cómo debería tomar todo lo que hiso por mí el día de hoy?. Me cargo hasta mi casa y me cubrió de la lluvia no importándole que el saliera empapado, antes de eso me consoló abrazándome y permitiendo desahogar toda mi tristeza y frustración con mi llanto, me trae mi comida favorita y por si fuera poco, recorre un buen tramo de ciudad buscando una película que tuve el detalle de no olvidar que moría por volver a verla. Realmente me cuidaba y procuraba animarme como nadie más pero no entendía su intención tras toda esta atención que tenía conmigo. ¿solo lo hacía porque valoraba como nadie mi amistad?, ¿se comportara de esta forma con todos sus amigos que necesitan consuelo?, o ¿también sentía lo mismo que yo por él y era su forma de demostrarlo?. Estaba realmente confundida, no sabía que podía permitirme pensar

-¿utau? – me pregunta extrañado sacándome de mis dudas internas

- yo ….. gracias por tomarte tanta molestia buscándola – le sonrió de corazón, no si con un evidente gesto de cautivada pero así me sentía - ¿quieres verla conmigo? – maldición, estoy muy tímida, tengo que tratar de volver a mi estado normal – prepare algo para batanear – es inútil, me siento como niña cursi enamorada tratando de que su primer amor se quede con ella, ya se, es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo pero no me gusta estar tan tímida y sonrojada. Para empeorar, ese chiquillo despistado se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa que pondría de rodillas a cualquiera sin emitir palabra alguna – si no quieres no me importa verla sola – me doy media vuelta hablando algo agresiva y obstinada, no era mi intención, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa

- jajajajajajaja – lo oigo carcajease, lo que provoca que vire solo mi cabeza y lo mire amenazante.

- ¿de qué demonios te ríes? – también me oigo muy fúnebre

- te ves muy graciosa cuando cambias tan repentinamente de humor jaaja ….. – pero para de reír de inmediato cuando me acerco a él con cara de ultratumba y amenazándole de muerte con solo mi mirada – o..oye ….. tra…tranquila – dice con un estúpida sonrisa de nervios – so..solo estaba bromeando

- de acuerdo … solo por esta vez te perdonare – poniéndome de nuevo indiferente y obstinada – entonces ….. ¿Quieres ver la película sí o no? – dijo demandante y exigiendo una respuesta

- por supuesto … ¿Cómo decir que no? – se me dibuja una sincera sonrisa

Y tal como dije, yo me encargue de preparar un pequeño almuerzo que consistía en unos cuantos sándwich cortados en triángulos, salchichas fritas en forma de pulpos acompañados de un tazón de arroz cocido para cada uno. Era algo sencillo pero me esforcé en poner mi mejor empeño en prepáralo. Una vez que lo lleve a la sala, kukai solo puso play a la película que ya tenía preparada en la dvd y en cuanto comenzó él empezó a comer con singular gusto. Kukai verdaderamente era un pozo sin fondo argumentando que debido a que era un atleta comía mucho, pero me daba mucho gusto que le haya gustado lo que prepare.

A un poco más de la mitad de la película ya habíamos devorado entre los dos toda la comida, yo también era capaz de comer casi al mismo ritmo de kukai. Ya solo me dicaba a disfrutar aquella película musical que hace años no veía, me sentía como niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones, fascinada recordando los momentos en que la vía una y otra vez cuando era pequeña a lado de mi madre. Este en verdad fue un gran regalo de parte de kukai, tenía un enorme significado. Una vez que termino, voltee a verlo con la intención de preguntarle su opinión pero antes de poder articular la primera palabra, descubre que se estaba profundamente dormido recargado en el otro brazo del sofá y usando sus brazos como almohada, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, sin embargo no pude enojarme con él por dos razones. Una, porque era lógico que estuviera cansado después de que me cargo del parque donde estaba hasta mi casa y considerando que no se encontraba algo lejos pues si había recorrido una considerable distancia, y no solo fue eso, también fue a comprar comida para mí cuando despertara y recorrió muchos más kilómetros en busca de esta película, todo por hacerme sentir mejor. Y dos, lucia muy lindo dormido. Me le quede observando con una cursi y tonta sonrisa de enamorada quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, solo pensando en que hoy descubrí que kukai también tenía otra faceta capaz de hablarte con una voz sumamente cálida y reconfortante. Ya lo conocía desde hace un poco más de tres años y aun así no dejaba de sorprenderme de vez en cuando. Conocíamos casi todo del uno del otro, claro no por nada llegamos en convertirnos en amigos inseparables. Ha visto facetas de mí que no suelo mostrar tan abiertamente. ¿Por qué entonces quiero más?, ¿Por qué no solo me puedo conformar con ser su amiga?.

En cuanto vi que estaba por despertarse, me puse rápidamente de pie y fui a quitar la película, no podía permitir que se diera cuenta que lo estaba viendo mientras dormía.

-me quede dormido ….. – dice con voz todavía adormilada frotándose los ojos ya sentado correctamente

- no me digas – digo con sarcasmo dándole la espalda y guardando la película en su caja

- jejeje …. Lo siento ….. no era mi intención dormirme mientras veíamos tu película – sonríe apenado rascándose la nuca

- no importa – de verdad estaba muy tranquila, estaba vez no lo dije con indiferencia o fingiendo que no me importaba, todo lo contrario, tenía una muy sincera sonrisa. Lo que me extraño fue la cara de rareza y de confundido que tenía kukai, como si no me reconociera - ¿Por qué me miras así? – ahora si le dije con tono más retador

- pues pensé que te enfadarías y querrías golpearme – alzando una ceja y sonriendo extrañado - ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi agresiva amiga? – se burla

- ya deja de estar de payaso! – apenas y me contuve de golpearlo, solo a él se le ocurre hacerme enfadar cuando estoy tranquila

- jajajajaja ….. – ríe despreocupado – bueno….. – se levanta y levanta los brazos para estirarse – será mejor que ya me vaya antes de que ….. – sacando su celular y en cuanto lo abre hace una cara de ultratumba que hasta parecía que la misma muerte había aparecido en su pantalla - maldicioooon! … - grita tan fuerte que hasta me tengo que cubrir mis oídos para que no me causara una sordera permanente – ya son más de las 10! …. Le dije a mis hermanos que llegaría temprano – se dirige apresurado a la salida. Rápidamente reaccione y saque algo de mi bolsa que afortunadamente estaba sobre la mesa de centro, luego lo seguí a la salida para despedirlo – entonces …. Nos vemos mañana afuera de la plaza para acompañarte a tu concierto de caridad – confirma ya estando afuera del departamento

- claro ….. te veré allí – le digo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me daba gusto ver que no lo ha olvidado

- OK! – alzando su dedo pulgar y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y dejando ver sus dientes

- espera! – lo detengo justo cuando ya tenía un pie dando el primer paso para irse – yo ….. etto … - bajo mi mirada por la timidez – gracias … por todo lo de hoy – abriendo la palma de mi mano en dirección a él y dejando ver un pequeño llavero en forma de balón de futbol que tenía grabada la letra "k". Observe como se le quedaba mirando sorprendido, también me pareció verle un muy leve sonrojo. Me empecé a poner un poco inquieta porque pasaban los segundos y no tomaba o hacia algún comentario de aquel humilde obsequio que le daba y justo cuando bajo mi mirada no aguantando los nervios siento su fuerte mano tomando la mía dejando el llavero entre ambas. Alzo nuevamente mi rostro encontrándome con algo que me deja sin habla y con el corazón latiéndome violentamente que incluso creía que lo escucharía claramente. Ahí estaba mi mejor amigo que ignoraba mis verdaderos sentimientos por él sonriéndome de esa forma que me fascinaba que era entre egocéntrica, varonil pero demostrándome que estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

- no estás sola utau …. Me tienes a mí – me mira fijamente confirmando con sus ojos lo que decía. Y sin previo aviso me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo, quede tan en shock que simplemente no pude corresponderle – descansa – dice como si nada al finalizar el abrazo para luego echarse a correr rumbo a su casa.

"Eres tú el silencio que me hiso hablar

La voz que en mi dormía

La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar"

"Eres tú quien alimento mi libertad

Amarte y no necesitar de nada

Tan solo tu mirada en mí"

"Tan solo tu mirada, en mí"

De no ser por una helada ráfaga de viento que me estremeció, me hubiera quedado quien sabe cuánto tiempo más parada en la entrada. Lo primero que hice al entrar a mi casa fue irme directamente a mi cuarto, ya era algo tarde y mañana tendría que asistir a ese pequeño concierto de caridad, lo mejor era ya irme a dormir. Una vez que ya estando acostada con mi cómoda pijama puesta no lograba poder entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, dudo que fuera debido a que ya me había dormido gran parte de la tarde, sabía que la principal causa de mi insomnio era por estar mirando durante casi una hora todos los mensajes que mantenía en los borradores. Observaba ahora uno que recién terminaba de escribir cuyo destinatario era el chico que me hiso compañía todo el día, kukai. Dicho mensaje decía: "te quiero más que como a un amigo, de echo … yo te amo". Mi dedo pulgar se encontraba entre las teclas para enviarlo o para salir de el. Ignorando nuevamente la insistencia de mi corazón diciéndome que ya me armara de valor y lo enviara, apreté la tecla que arrojo la leyenda que tantas he visto: "el mensaje se ha guardado en borradores". Uno más, un mensaje más que no me atrevía a enviar adjuntándose con los otros tantos que mantenía guardados.

Ya harta de estar dando vueltas en mi cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda que me ayudara a dormir, me levante recargándome en el respaldo de mi cama. Tome el control que estaba en el escritorio a un lado de mi cama y prendí la televisión poniéndole primeramente en el canal de música teniendo la esperanza que la música me arrullara pero fue todo lo contrario, porque como si fuese una astuta y cruel jugada del destino paso una canción que describía mi actual situación sentimental. Se trataba de la canción de las hermanas ha ash "tu mirada en mi". Hiso que aquel sujeto de intensos ojos verdes se me viniera a la mente, me hiso darme cuenta….. ¿Cómo quería que notara mis sentimientos si yo hacía lo posible por resguardarlos?.

En los 4 minutos que dura aquella canción, vinieron a mi memoria todos los momentos compartidos, las charlas, las risas, las competencias, todos los sentimientos que en mi despertaron gracias a él. Mis pesares, preocupaciones, tristezas, dudas, que con solo él sentía la confianza de compartir. Pero en especial, cada una de esas miradas que clavaba fijamente en mí, esas cómplices, burlescas, retadoras, de apoyo y comprensión. No sé si algún día reúna el valor para confesármele, pero por el momento me conformo con el poder seguir viendo todo eso reflejado en sus ojos, que tan solo continúe sintiendo su mirada en mí.

…..

…..

….

…

…..

….

..

.

**Y aquí acaba el turno de nuestra bellísima y talentosa utau, ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Por favor déjenme comentario de cualquier clase solamente no sean tan duros conmigo jejjejejeje**

**Pues bueno la canción ya la ha dicho la mismísima utau, ¿a ustedes no les ha pasado igual?, que cuando escuchan la radio o ponen el canal de música justamente ahí una canción que nos da una bofetada porque describe lo que estamos pasando o sintiendo, ufff a mi me ha sucedido muchas veces **

**Bueno a todos los que están leyendo les agradezco que me estén regalando unos minutos de su tiempo (contando el tiempo que se toman en dejar comentarios cof cof cof). El siguiente será desde el punto de vista de kukai, veremos si también le pasa lo mismo que a utau y claro estará acompañada de una canción que describa lo que está sintiendo y pensando**

**Nos vemooooooos**


End file.
